Deseo de Navidad
by Nao-chan16
Summary: Naomi Akatsuki tiene la costumbre de que cada víspera de navidad debe quedarse observando las estrellas y cuando esté a punto de quedarse dormida ella debía pedirles un deseo. -Deseo...Que no me separen de mis amigos...- pidió esa vez, pero no sabía que realmente las estrellas le concederían ese sueño y le regalarían dos más...


**Este es un pequeño fic navideño que hice…No sé si se le puede llamar One-shoot, ya que es bastante cortito~ **

**Extrañamente no tengo nada más que decir (sólo que el summary es un asco), así que les dejo con el maravilloso disclaimer~ **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y la OC Hoshiri Tatsumaki no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Era la víspera de Navidad, estaba oscuro y apenas se veían las estrellas en el cielo, todos dormían, o bueno…La mayoría, ya que había una chica peli-castaña que permanecía despierta, recostada en la ventana, mirando las estrellas y pensando en quizás qué cosa.

En el orfanato Sun Garden, el más famoso de la Ciudad Inazuma, se celebraba la fiesta Navideña el día veinticinco por la mañana, como la mayoría de las personas hacía, pero Naomi…Era un caso especial, siempre, desde que llegó a ese lugar, todas las navidades se quedaba hasta tarde mirando las estrellas en silencio, como si tuviera miedo de despertarlas y algunas veces, se quedaba dormida en pleno ventanal, sin la más profunda preocupación de que le sucediera algo, así era su tradición y jamás la cambiaría.

-Naomi…-susurró entre-dormido el que era uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, respectivamente su novio, Ryuuji Midorikawa.- ¿Por qué no duermes?

-Porque las estrellas resplandecen como nunca este día…-respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, permanecía hipnotizada por el incandescente brillo de aquellas luciérnagas espaciales.

-Es muy tarde Nao, deberías estar durmiendo…Hitomiko-san nos castigará…- le insistió el peli-verde, casi quedándose dormido nuevamente.

-Ven…- le llamó la chica, de la misma manera que la vez anterior, sin siquiera mirarle.- Es muy hermoso..

-Está bien…- accedió su novio de mala gana- Pero sólo si es que hoy tratas de no quedarte toda la noche mirándolas- ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron a contemplarlas, la castaña tenía razón, de un rato para otro el cielo se había despejado dejando a la vista tales misterios como lo son las estrellas, tan hermosas, tan poderosas, tan masivas, tan maravillosas y tantos recuerdos que le traían a la delantera de Prominence.

-¿Qué…sucede?- preguntó de repente Hiroto encendiendo la luz de la habitación.- ¿Por qué no se duermen?

-Hiroto… apágala…- le dijo Hoshiri a su novio, tapándose con la almohada para que no le llegara directo el impacto de la luz.

-Estamos viendo las estrellas Hiro-kun…¿Quieres venir?-le preguntó la oji-esmeralda, a lo que él hizo un ruido extraño, pero de igual manera se escucharon sus pasos acercándose a ellos.

-Yo…también quiero ver…-dijo la chica de ojos azules apagando la luz y sentándose junto a Hiroto a verlas con los demás.

De nuevo silencio. Ahí, todos estaban en lo cierto, Naomi tenía razón, el cielo estaba hermoso como para ver las estrellas, todas brillaban con una luz sin igual, una luz que diferencia a una de las otras, la intensidad con la que brillaban esa noche, era inigualable.

-Naomi…¿Por qué siempre ves las estrellas en la víspera de navidad?- se atrevió a preguntar Midorikawa, mirándola a los ojos, esta vez ella le devolvió la mirada y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Porque desde que era pequeña, siempre en la víspera de navidad miraba las estrellas con mi familia…- le contestó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo era?- preguntó Hiroto mirando como el oji-oscuro limpiaba esa lágrima suavemente con sus dedos.

-Mi casa era bastante bonita y había un patio muy grande afuera, en cierto lugar, no había árboles o algún tipo de obstáculo para ver el cielo, ahí todas las vísperas navideñas colocábamos una manta en el césped y observábamos las estrellas, a veces llegábamos a dormir allí porque disfrutábamos tanto verlas, que se nos cansaban los ojos…o por lo menos a mí…- contó suspirando mientras reía forzadamente- Con mi hermano solíamos aprendernos los nombres de las constelaciones, cada navidad decíamos alguna nueva que no sabíamos y mi madre nos daba galletas de pascua como premio, después, cuando yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, pedía un deseo…y bueno…Yo me quedo siempre de hasta tarde mirando las estrellas, porque es como sentir que ellos volvieran y estuvieran a mi lado, recuerdo todo lo que viví con ellos y lo que no alcancé…

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, jamás se esperaron eso de la chica más orgullosa del Instituto Alien, incluso más que Queen Yagami, de igual manera, la sintieron conmoción, sus padres y su hermano habían muerto hace tanto tiempo pero ella todavía conservaba esos recuerdos en su corazón y probablemente, le costaría mucho deshacerse de ellos…

Involuntariamente, el peli-verde le abrazó y éste también soltó un par de lágrimas, Hiroto de igual manera abrazó a Hoshiri por la cintura y ella colocó su cabeza en su hombro, lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos color verde esmeralda y azul eléctrico.

-Naomi…No estés triste…-le decía su novio tratando de calmarla un poco- Todos aquí tenemos una historia en común, nuestros padres o familiares no están…Pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros y así será para siempre…

-Estaremos juntos en los momentos felices y en los momentos difíciles…- siguió Hiroto

-Y estaremos unidos por un pasado y futuro en común…- y terminó Hoshiri, las lágrimas cesaron y en su lugar un abrazo recayó en los tres, quienes comenzaron a reír correspondiendo al abrazo, esa era la Naomi de siempre…

Así, los cuatro chicos colocaron una manta en el suelo, almohadas y otra manta para cubrirse y comenzaron a observar las estrellas, hasta quedarse completamente dormidos.

-Deseo…Que no me separen de mis amigos…-susurró dormida la castaña, soltando una última gota de agua, que caía de sus ojos.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, los meses, los años y así…Volvió a ser víspera de navidad, en un futuro cercano...En la residencia Midorikawa se encontraban seis personas reunidas en un patio bastante grande, que dejaba una vista perfecta hacia el cielo, recostados sobre una manta, observándolo.

-Se ve hermoso…- dijo una adulta peli-castaña mirando hacia arriba, donde sobre ella se encontraba un pequeño bebé de pelo y ojos verdes, jugueteando con el dedo de su madre.

-Y que lo digas…- asintieron los otros tres adultos, uno pelirrojo y de ojos verde esmeralda, una peli-negra de ojos color azules eléctricos y por último un peli-verde de ojos color carbón.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué gracia tiene esto?- preguntó un peli-cyan de ojos ámbar tratando de buscarle sentido a tanto lío sólo por ver las estrellas un día antes de navidad.

-Lo entenderás cuando crezcas hijo...- contestó la misma peli-castaña abrazándolo y el correspondió bastante sonrojado, miró a sus amigos y ellos le sonrieron.

-Al fin y al cabo, hacer esto volvió a convertirse en una tradición familiar...- comentó la chica peli-negra, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón y supongo que así será por siempre- dijo el peli-verde, abrazando a la oji-esmeralda y poniéndole su dedo al niño para que juegue.

Todos rieron mientras el mayor de los niños Midorikawa les miraba extrañado, seguía sin entenderlo y probablemente no lo entendería en bastante tiempo. Sólo le quedaba observar como Hiroto Kira, Hoshiri Kira, Ryuuji Midorikawa y Naomi Midorikawa, disfrutaban de ver las estrellas, mientras su hermano pequeño Hiroshi Midorikawa, sólo se entretenía jugando con los dedos de su madre y su padre o apuntando al cielo, en dirección al infinito espacio, cautivado por el brillo de tales objetos. A Masaki Kariya...bueno...Masaki Midorikawa le costaría adaptarse a su nueva familia, eso lo tenía bastante claro...

* * *

**¿Cómo quedó? Me dio bastante pena hacer esta historia, aunque creo que la de Fey Rune (See, haré una del adorable conejito~) será más triste (Por la historia que la mayoría ya sabe...) Pero bueno... ¿Les gustó? ¿Quedó muy mal? ¿Da mucha pena? ¿Estoy siendo muy mala con mi OC? ¿Debería dejar de subir otras estupideces y actualizar los demás fics? **

**Pues yo soy rebelde y lo seguiré haciendo~ (O sino culpen a mi imaginación emo/bipolar y díganle que me deje en paz xD) **

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
